


Ouroboros

by WolftenDragon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Drabble, Drug Use, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Not my AU, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Original Character(s), Other, Pining, Pre-RK1700, Pre-Relationship, Short One Shot, Spooky, Supernatural Elements, Unresolved Romantic Tension, fanwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27347917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolftenDragon/pseuds/WolftenDragon
Summary: A new type of drug has made it's way to the streets of Detroit, something dubbed Black Ice. An altered, more powerful variant of Red Ice. Connor has practically overclocked his CPU trying to figure out where it came from and who made it, but when a new person walks into the precinct with info an a possible Red Ice Ring, Connor might soon discover the culprit is much closer than he thinks. (Oneshot)(Pre-RK1700)(One-sided Attraction)(Supernatural Elements)(Original Character)
Relationships: Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 & Gavin Reed, Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900, Hank Anderson & Connor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 3





	Ouroboros

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST OF ALL. This Otherworldly AU is NOT mine! It was crafted by a lovely friend of mine! Username is ElReyCiervo! Go check their stories out and read up on the AU there! I fell in LOVE with this AU a while back and wanted to contribute a fanwork to it! Enjoy!

Gavin took a somewhat desperate swig of his coffee as he sat at his desk in the bullpen. The ambient temperature had dipped considerably in the past 5 to 10 minutes. He knew who was causing the change and why, and he didn’t dare try to ask the source to ‘tone it down’ with the shadows as much as he was suffering.

Hank wasn’t doing much better considering he was sitting right across from the walking, talking open fridge. He too had a thermos of coffee in his hands that he had started rubbing obsessively to keep his fingers warm. 

He huffed out a ragged and visible breath, lifting his eyes to the RK800. Connor was full focused on his terminal, his uncovered hand placed firmly on the keyboard as he leafed through hundreds of Red Ice cases by the second, his brows furrowed, a small frown plastered on his face. Without his Other Traits he’d just look sliiiightly intense, but being the emotional octoshadow being he was, increased the intensity one million fold.

Nines also took a moment to stare at Connor from his desk which sat connected to Gavin’s. This past week has been absolute HELL. Besides the sudden and disturbing uptick in Red Ice cases there had been a few isolated incidents involving a new drug, an apparent variant of the Red Ice.

Connor and Hank had responded to a call of a dead junkie found in an alley but the evidence showed there was more to this than just a mere OD. The ‘Red Ice’ found in the victim’s possession was not really Red Ice. Breaking down the chemical makeup of the rocks showed that it had the base ingredients that made Red Ice, yet had an extra component. This is what shook both Connor and Nines to their cores. 

The Red Ice in question wasn't actually red, it showed an admittedly brilliant Obsidian color, which shined a bit under the light, like real Obsidian rock. The new chemical that gave the Ice said color was not of a natural nature. Many tests had been run on it in the Precinct’s lab, each of them giving non conclusive results.

However, Connor and Nines could sense it. The compound, or whatever it was, was not man made or natural. It was Otherworldly. 

It’s not uncommon for Others to manifest physical properties with their Traits. It’s sometimes the main source of their powers while other times it was a simple side effect. Neither of the androids could determine what ‘type’ this component was. Whichever it is, it seems to be a poisonous black liquid, with a goopy tar-like consistency. 

The potency of the toxic tar seems to vary, with the source being able to manipulate the lethality of it. It seems that this Other has created a heightened version of Red Ice, which had been dubbed Black Ice on the streets. The high from taking Black Ice are 10 times more intense than that of Red Ice and last twice as long. It only made sense that junkies would flock to this new product. 

As much as the DPD expected an uprise in Black Ice, it didn’t seem to come. This one case out of the dozens of others, looked to be an isolated incident. Whoever is manufacturing this drug seems to be keeping stock very limited, and it made sense. A tiny supply of Black Ice can last a junkie way longer than Red Ice, so the need for constant resupply was not there.

Ever since then, Connor had become obsessed with finding out who this person was and what kind of Other they were. Were they a human or android? Were they a Shadow Other like him and Nines, or a different element? The RK800 practically overclocked his CPU trying to solve this mystery. 

Nines was more than worried for his predecessor, his own anxiety sweltering at the idea of an Other druglord stationed right here in Detroit. He had fallen into his bad habit of stress eating every Thirum food he could get his hand (and shadow claws) on. He had gotten better at controlling it, but in this case it felt justified. 

He kept his gaze fixed on Connor, who had not noticed his successor (or Hank) staring at him. He couldn’t help but let out a small sigh, feeling a small pining palpitation in his Regulator. 

Due to certain events that took place in the past year, Nines had discovered just how much he loved Connor, but didn’t have the guts to confess. For Connor it was the same, but his epiphany was 100 times more humorous and lighthearted than the latter. 

The best part, the entire DPD knew and was practically making betting pools on who will confess first. Both Hank and Gavin had consistently nudged their partners to do the deed but both RK’s denied such feelings, despite being two of the most advanced androids, they were both terrible liars and it showed clear as day. 

Connor was suddenly yanked out of his train of thought when he received a message on his HUD from Elenore, the ST500 receptionist. Nines quickly whipped his head back to his own terminal, pretending to be oblivious. 

Gavin and Hank noticed the temperature had suddenly shifted again, but returning back to normal. Both cops heaved a sigh of relief. Hank shifted in his chair and leaned back, feeling the pain in his spine from being hunched over his coffee.

  
  
“About time Con, another few degree drops and my coffee would have turned into an iced mocha.” He said, albeit jokingly. Connor turned his head to look at the seasoned lieutenant. A small sheepish half smile shown on his face coupled with a small streak of a blue blush on his face.

_ Oh ra9 he looks so cute when blushing…. _ Nines pined hopelessly from his desk as he gave the RK a sneaky sideways glance. 

“Oh, I was doing it again huh…” Connor replied, rubbing the base of his hairline. Hank nodded before taking a small swig of his thermos which was thankfully still hot.

“Take it easy Connor, you’ve been obsessed with this Black Ice case for over a week now. We have no more info to go on so we gotta shelve it for now, Fowler’s orders by the way…”

Connor sighed, leaning back in his own chair and disconnecting from the terminal. 

“That might not be necessary, I got a message from Elenore just now. There’s someone here who has info about a potential Red Ice ring.”

Hank tilted his head slightly, a habit he had picked up from Connor. 

“Oh? Well then, this will be interesting.”

Connor took time to reply to the message, letting the ST500 know to send the person back to the bullpen. Gavin had since gotten up from his seat, wanting to refill his coffee cup for the fourth time since he arrived. Nines took a moment, but decided to follow his partner to the break room while badgering the human about his unhealthy caffeine addiction, with Gavin shooting right back using Nines’ unhealthy stress eating as fuel. Hank had also gotten up, stating he had to go take a leak. Connor was thus left alone at his desk, any other officers and androids present in the bullpen were bustling around too much to really offer any other company, so in a way he was truly by himself.

The person in question had entered through the double glass doors, having a PC200 direct them straight to Connor’s desk. They thanked the android and casually walked over, stopping right in front of the desk by the chair. Connor looked up giving full attention to the newcomer.

“Hello, are you Jaden?”

  
  
The person ran a hand through her short pixie/semi mohawk haircut, the glow of a blue LED reflected off her palm briefly. Connor noticed this and took note.  _ An android has info on a Red Ice ring?  _ No immediate red flags shown up but he decided to tread carefully.

“Yes! I am, and yes I do have some information about a drug ring.” The android responded. 

“Right, well please take a seat and we will get started. Before that, do you want this conversation to stay completely private? We can communicate telepathically if you’re more comfortable.”

  
  
Jaden casually waved a dismissive hand. “Nah that’s fine, I don’t mind talking out loud.”

Connor had since opened a Doc program on his terminal ready to take the necessary notes. “Right, well then let’s get started, where did you learn of such info? A Red Ice ring isn’t really something people would willingly blab about on the city streets.”

  
  
Jaden was completely relaxed in her chair not seeming to be alarmed at all about being in possession of such information. She had a rather subtle yet noticeable ‘delinquent’ air to her. Her overall demeanor screamed “I’m carefree and a bit naughty”. Connor made another personal note. Already an interesting character. 

“Well,” she began. “It wasn’t that hard really. You’d be amazed at the shit druggies spew while tweaked out on the city corner.” She shifted into an upright position crossing her arms and leaning them on the desk. “Though I’m pretty sure you’ve seen and heard it all. Anywho, I was on my way back to New Jericho and this Ice head stopped right beside me, having just taken a hit it seems. He was talking to someone on his phone and was going on and on about this score he had gotten from a place, didn’t seem to care or even notice anyone else around him,” Connor nodded, as he started to relay this info, text started to appear on the notepad application. “He talked about some place downtown, near the bus terminal, there’s this abandoned house that’s nestled right on the corner, hadn’t been occupied for a while, I guess some Deviant had lived there at some point but after they left it was empty, then some Red Ice maker took up residence. Goes by the name, Rocky I think. Soooo original huh?” 

Connor let a small chuckle escape. “Hehe, I guess not huh? I know the location you speak of. We were there on a case quite a while back, but I knew the house itself has not been touched since then,” he paused to jot down the address in the note application. “Do you know who this person was who was talking about it?”

Jaden shook her head. “Nah, didn’t even engage with him. I don’t even think he knew I was there, guy was fuuucked up.”

“Ah, okay. Well no worries. This is very helpful by the way. You’re doing Detroit a great service. If you don’t mind, could I possibly have your contact info? If you hear about anything else, then you can get in touch with me directly.”

Jaden perked up quite a bit at this. “Pffft why the hell not! Always wanted to be an informant.”

“Well, as long as it won’t put you in danger then that’s fine.” Connor replied, polite as ever. He stood up from his desk to make his way around to stand in front of the android. He held out his arm to initiate an interface. Jaden mirrored the movement and they gripped each other’s forearms. They started the interface, exchanging digital information.

**AP400 - #435 056 348 23 - UNIT NAME: JADEN**

**FORMER OCCUPATION:** **_HOUSEHOLD ASSISTANT_ **

**FORMER RESIDENCE:** **_UNKNOWN_ **

**CURRENT OCCUPATION:** **_UNKNOWN_ **

**CURRENT RESIDENCE:** **_NEW JERICHO_ **

**MANUFACTURE DATE:** **_JANUARY 19TH, 2035_ **

**CRIMINAL RECORD:** **_NONEV̷̙͊F̸̠̫̋J̷̖͉̈͗K̶̞͇̚D̶̘̈J̵̙͆̚H̷͍̜͌̑J̶̛̬̱̐K̷̦̂G̸̝͌̓H̶͎̽J̷̢͌D̷̰̋͋G̶̳̿V̶̈́͜Ḅ̴̇̋H̷͓́G̸͝ͅŜ̶̨̤C̷̺̾B̵͚͂V̶̡̦͑S̵̺̰͐K̶̢̓͝J̷̺̕V̴̙̤̏H̶̻͝͠J̷̦͚̈́̿S̴̘̺͛͒_ **

**/WARNING!/ INTĘ̴͂͂Ŕ̴̼͔̕F̶̡̑̈́A̶͕͐ͅC̵̡̪͘E̸̹̤͊̚ ̸̥͂E̵͕̓͂R̷̙̅̈R̴̰̍̈O̸͇̐R̸͖̘̋.̵͓̞̀ ̶̨̤͗̚P̸̛̯͘L̵̛̙͝Ĉ̷̗͎S̶̯̺͐͋ ̴̛̳Ȅ̶͎Ḧ̶̞̙́C̴͍̝̾Ḧ̵̺̝J̵̡̯̈H̴̯̎̕X̴̥͍͂B̵̧̈C̵̗̈́ ̶̨͑C̷̗̱̄B̸͙̿͝J̸̨͉͊C̵̪̻̀̓K̵͔̉C̵̫͕͒͑Ḥ̷͙̊-**

Connor yelped out loud as he yanked his arm away, Jaden recoiled as well feeling the unpleasant error through her own code.

“Oh ra9! I’m so sorry! Are you alright?” Jaden stepped forward, putting a hand on Connor’s side, as if he was gonna fall.

Connor rubbed his arm, his eyes squeezed shut in pain, his code clearing itself up from the corrupted interface.

“Ahhhhh, yes. I am okay…”

Jaden stepped back again, feeling guilty. 

“I’m so so sorry. See I’m an older model so, interfacing has been a bit iffy for me. Your robo brain isn’t scrambled is it?” She finished with a nervous chuckle, trying to lighten the tense atmosphere. 

Connor released his arm and opened his eyes, adjusting his tie a bit. 

“Yes, yes I’m fine. It’s okay Jaden. It happens. I at least have your number now, but let’s not do that again hehe. Any more information you give should be purely verbal.” 

“Ha! Yes right….,” she fell into a pause, staring into the RK’s brown eyes.

_ A cop with doe eyes? That’s a first….fuck it’s cute…. _

“Well uh, I should get going.” She turned to walk out of the bullpen but stopped short of the door.

“If you wanna drop by and talk in person, you now know where I am!” She called back, a mischievous smile crept on her lips. 

Connor stood from where he was, gazing at Jaden. He silently gasped as he started to sense something. It was coming from Jaden. With his Other Traits he could see, some sort of ‘aura’ emanating from the android. Something, unnatural….

He remembered he felt the same sensation when the interface ‘glitched’. Now that he looks back at it, it didn’t feel like a normal error. Something was off about it, and now his suspicions were becoming a reality. He  _ swore  _ to ra9 he could see Jaden’s emerald green eyes glow _.  _ Literally. 

“Yes, yes of course! If I have any questions I will seek you out, take care!” He waved somewhat hesitantly. 

Jaden was completely poker faced but on the inside she was toiling. She turned away and calmly exited the bullpen, making her way out of the DPD building. She didn’t make any mention of it, but she could clearly see how the shadows in the precinct’s corners had acted up when they had their interface mishap. She couldn’t help but giggle.

_ Son of a bitch it’s true. The RK cops are Others. Shadow Others no less… _

She huffed a breath as she couldn’t help but blush a little.

_ That Connor, what a fucking cutie. Those puppy eyes and polite demeanor, ooooh ra9 bless my heart, wonder if he’s single… _

Jaden brought her hand up, as she saw a black inky substance being to seep out from under her hoodie sleeve, snaking it’s way up her hand, rippling and quivering. 

_ Fuck off Nagini. This is all your fault. You almost outed me back there.  _

Focusing she pushed back the tar-like substance back down her hand and under her sleeve, thrusting her hands in her pockets as she walked further away from the building. 

Knowing that there were Others like herself, did put her at ease a bit, but she also had to remember to stay more alert, less they find out about her true occupation….. 

* * *

Connor took a seat at his desk, still reeling from what had transpired. He took notice of his shadows, flicking and warping in the corners of the bullpen.

_ Shit! How long has that been happening? I wonder if Jaden noticed. _

Connor took a few deep breaths, trying to wrangle his shadows down. It was difficult at times, since their powers are tied to their emotions. Connor was now on edge with this new info he un-willingly had in his possession. Jaden, was an Other. He could sense it through the interface, and he could sense it from her. What kind though? That he didn’t know. He was determined to find out now, first Black Ice and then an Other walks into the precinct? What a wild week it’s been already.

Soon after Hank had returned to his desk, saying that after his bathroom break he got held up by a chatterbox coworker and had been talking the whole time. Gavin had returned, as well as Nines. Tina had entered the break room during Gavin’s coffee break and the three friends had been chattering a well. None of them were aware of what had happened, not even Nines, and Connor decided to keep it that way, for now.

  
  



End file.
